


Ocean Eyes

by Ahkimoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not a lot of angst, OiHina - Freeform, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahkimoto/pseuds/Ahkimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Song fic based off Ocean Eyes - Billie Ellish )<br/>( Oh and some characters are a lil ooc sorry :( )<br/>You really know how to make me cry when you give those ocean eyes.<br/>I'm scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Eyes

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou's love was a match made in heaven. Or so they thought.Little did Hinata know what went on behind the scenes, what Kageyama was up to behind the scenes. Hinata was being the naive sunshine he is, believing every word, every promise that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. After just a few months of dating, Hinata was noticing the distance, the distance between him and Kageyama. Hinata was very surprised and upset about this, he went to his friends and team-mates for help. Suga kept reassuring Hinata, saying that Kageyama could need some space. Nishinoya said he would, as he put it "beat the living shit' outta Kageyama. The 2 short boys chuckled and continued on with their conversation, completely changing the subject. After speaking to Asahi,Daichi,Tanaka and Ennoshita,Hinata went home feeling happy and safe. Thinking that everything was okay, that nothing strange was going on.

 

'I've been watching you,for some time. Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes.'

 

Weeks after Hinata first noticed the distance, Kageyama grew furthermore distant then before. But Hinata didn't realize it this time, he kept spending time with his friends to distract himself. No doubt it was working, but all good things can come to a end. On a rainy weekend, Hinata and Suga went out for tea. Obviously not coffee,Suga knows all to well how that would end. " Where onto next,Hinata?' Suga asked with a slight smile. Hinata shrugged "We can just walk til'we find something else to do.' Hinata suggested. Suga nodded at Hinata as they both put their umbrellas up. Hinata had a cute white and red poka-dotted umbrella while Suga had a plain black one. The two teenagers were walking through the long streets, discussing about volleyball and random things that popped into each-others heads. When they got close to a alleyway, the two could hear what seemed to be 'kissing noises' "Ew, who makes out in an alleyway?" Suga commented. "Dunno." Hinata said and chuckled. Suga and Hinata were gonna interrupt the make-out session and make a few jokes. But as soon as they peaked their heads from the corner, the sight was terrifying. Kageyama Tobio,boyfriend of Hinata Shouyou was making out with Tsukishima Kei,boyfirend of Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

'Burning cities and napalm skies, 15 flare inside those ocean eyes, your ocean eyes.'

 

On instinct, Hinata dashes away from the scene, his amber eyes were burning and filling with tears. a panicked Suga following not too far behind him. The only question Hinata had was "Kageyama,why?". As tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn't get Kageyama's name out of his head. Everything was hurting, his eyes cleared up a bit. He checked his surroundings and saw Suga runing towards him, completely out of breath. Without hesitation, Hinata attempts to run across the street, he heard Suga yelling, then saw bright lights towards his right. Out of nowhere, he couldn't feel anything, his ears wouldn't stop ringing.

 

'No fair'

 

"Hinata!!" Suga yelled with all that he had left in his lungs. His words couldn't reach him in time. A car makes contact with the short,ginger boy. Shortly after the impact, the car drives off as if nothing had ever happened. "Fuck you!" Suga yelled towards the car, running towards Hinata. Suga wasn't someone who'd swear, but in this case, it was necessary. Suga grabbed a hold of Hinata's body, Hinata was still conscious, but his body looked lifeless. Suga shushed Hinata and told him everything was gonns be okay. THe older boy got his phone out of his pocket to call for help. "S-Suga don't." Hinata says. Suga looks at him completely speechless. But that's not all, what Hinata said next absolutely destroyed Suga. "Please Suga, please leave me here to die."

 

'You really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes..'

 

"H-Hinata,i'm sorry,I can't do that.' Suga says as he calls for help. Hinata kept trying to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He wanted to die here, even if it was in Suga's arms. When Suga finished making the call, he had tears streaming down his face. The grey-haired boy started uncontrollably sobbing with occasional hiccups. Suga hugged the younger boy, he sobbed into his shoulder saying "Please don't die,Hinata' in between  disgusting sobs. A little before help had arrived, Hinata feel unconscious.

 

'I'm scared.'

 

The next day, Hinata and Suga both didn't show up for morning practice. Everyone was anxious, especially Asahi,Daichi and Nishoya. All the others were practicing like everything was normal."Yesterday, Suga and Hinata went out for tea.Something probably happened on their way home." Daichi stated. Both Nishinoya and Asahi nodded in agreement. Ukai told the boys to stop worrying and participate in practice.The boys obeyed and started practicing. They weren`t playing as well as they usually would. This caused worry to Ennoshita and Yamaguchi. When practice finished and the team were getting ready for school. Daichi gets a text messaged from Suga. " I got a text from Suga." Daichi announced. Asahi and Nishinoya instantly begged for Daichi to tell them what it said. "Okay okay, he said " Sorry I couldn`t make it to pratice today, I am currently at the hospital.'"`Daichi said and covered his mouth as he finished reading Suga`s text. The whole team was shaken by Suga`s message.

 

'I've never fallen quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes. Those ocean eyes.'

 

The Karasuno team canceled their afternoon practice, instead they were heading to the hospital to see Suga. They had forgotten about their orange sunshine,Hinata. Tsukishima,Yamaguchi and Kageyama claimed to be busy and had other plans, but the rest of the team went to see Suga. Upon their arrival, Daichi texted Suga asking what room he was in. Suga replied in less than 30 seconds. Daichi was surprised by how fast Suga had repiled, that took away a few worries. But still, as they were walking to Suga`s room, all the worries came flowing back. Upon their entry , they saw Suga in the chair next to the bed, face completely red and eyes all puffy. Suga was not the one on the bed. Hinata was. Suga didn`t mention Hinata. ''Suga, we thought you were injured or something.'' Nishinoya interrupted the silence. Suga rubbed Hinata`s head and brushed his orange locks out of his face. Suga explained what happened when Hinata got hit by the car, after his quicky explanation he scanned the room.''Tsukishima,Kageyama and Yamaguchi didn`t come with you guys..''`Everyone shook their head and Suga chuckled. ''`Hm I thought so, cause while Hinata and I were walking we saw Kageyama and Tsukishima making-out in a alleyway. That caused all of this.''`Nishinoya and Tanaka started rolling up their sleeves. ''We`ll beat them up''`Tanaka said as the two walked towards the door. ''No you will not.'' Daichi said as he pulled the angered second years away from the door. Ennoshita and Asashi kept asking questions, the questions got a little repetitive but at least  it was`t quiet. As the silence was starting to return a voice, a way too familar voice was heard from not that far away. ''Iwa-chan, what if something really bad happened to my chibi-chan.''`the voiced whined. ''Shut up,shittykawa!'' another voice said. Seconds later a shocked Oikawa Tooru and a heavily annoyed Iwaizumi Hajime entered the room.

 

'I`ve been walking through,a world gone blind, can`t stop thinking of your diamond mind.'

 

As soon as Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered my room, Oikawa went straight to Hinata`s side. '' Now that`s what i like to call ' Oikawa goes from asshole to a sensitive in 0.3 seconds mode'''Iwaizumi said. Everyone laughed and Oikawa mumbled ''Rude iwa-chan.'' Making everyone laugh a little more. As hours passed, Suga told Iwaizumi and Oikawa what went done, Oikawa plotting murder towards Kageyama and throwing jokes around. But everyone had to return home, Suga planned on going to school tomorrow, hoping Hinata may wake up during the night or sometime the next day. As the sun rised, Karasuno had started their practice, Suga didn`t tell Kageyama or Tsukishima about anything but he told Yamaguchi about everything. Poor boy had to leave practice early cause he couldn`t think properly. Meanwhile, Hinata still i`snt awake and Oikawa Tooru just entered Hinata`s hospital room.

 

'Careful creature, made friends with time. You left her lonely with a diamond mind and those ocean eyes.'

 

Oikawa skipped school just to see Hinata. He had a feeling in his gut that told him Hinata was gonna wake up sometime today. Oikawa came prepared, he had sandwiches, snacks,a book, and his phone. He was willing to wait. While reading his book, The older boy took notice of how unhappy the younger one looked. He couldn`t do anything since he was asleep.But next thing you know, Oikawa tries holding his hand, and he automatically noticed the difference. Although it made it difficult for him to read, it felt worth it. When Oikawa finished his book, he just stared at Hinata, not in a creepy way, in a admiring kind of way.He kept looking at his soft pink lips, his soft ginger hair, his beautiful pale skin.After his admiring session, Hinata was finally starting to wake up.

 

 

'No fair (no fair). You really know how to make me cry when you give my those ocean eyes. I`m scared (i`m scared)'

 

Hinata`s amber eyes started to flutter.Everything was bright. The ginger sat up and adjusted his eyes, and the first thing his eyes land on is- ''`G-Grand king!'' Hinata said. ''Keep it down chibi-chan.'' Oikawa shushed Hinata. Hinata suddenly remember why he was here. Everything came back to him. ''Chibi-chan, I heard about what happened, I`m sorry that happened to you. You didn`t deserve that.'' Oikawa admitted. ''Why are you so nice all of a sudden, you`re usually not this nice.'' Hinata asked. The chestnut haired boy shrugged i response. Oikawa handed the shorter boy a sandwich, he was again surprised but thanked him anyway. A few hours later the nurse said Hinata could leave tomorrow and was lucky to have only little injuries. Hinata was excited to leave but terrified to return to Karasuno.

 

'I`ve never fallen quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes, those ocean eyes.' 

 

When Hinata went back to Karasuno the next day, he didn`t go to morning practice, or afternoon practice. He avoided everyone from the team and somehow didn`t get seen by any of them. Hinata did not only just wanna skip practice cause of Kageyama, but some of his injuries would make it way too difficult to play. After a month or so of skipping practices, Oikawa and Hinata got their own apartment. The two have been dating for around a month, Oikawa wanted to move out of his home, Oikawa didn`t wanna be alone since Iwaizumi didn`t wanna move in with him. Hinata went to practice the morning. Of course everyone went to see Hinata, except y`know who(s). Yamaguchi ran up to Hinata and started crying his eyes out apologizing constantly. This of  course made Hinata cry and say '' Nothing was your fault.  '' constantly. On that same day, Tsukishima broke up with Kageyama after seeing how hurt Yamaguchi was and realizes his relationship with Kageyama was a mistake. This left Kageyama heart broken and wanting Hinata back.

 

'No fair.'

 

Kageyama went to Hinata`s home, looking for Hinata of course. Hinata`s mom apologizes and tells him Hinata lives elsewhere. The raven head begged for the address, of course the older woman gave in and gave him the address. That was Kageyama`s first mistake.

 

'You really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes..'

 

When Kageyama arrived at the building, he went on the floor Hinata was on, searching for his apartment.  When he knocked on the door, a shirtless Oikawa Tooru answered the door. That was Kageyama`s second mistake.

 

'I`m scared..'

 

''Hello Tobio-chan.'' Oikawa says in a tired voice. ''Uh-'' Kageyama starts. ''If you`re looking to take Hinata back, you`re far too late.'' Before Kageyama could answer Oikawa called Hinata over. ''No more mistakes,Tobio.'' he thought to himself.

 

'I`ve never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes..'

 

When Oikawa comes back, he smirk and says '' I`ve already marked chibi-chan.'' Kageyama tilts his head,confused. ''What do you mean, Oikawa-san.'' Before Oikawa could answer him, a short ginger boy, who was also shirtless emerged from out of nowhere. This boy was Hinata, Hinata was covered in hickeys. ''Oh my lord, get lost,Kageyama.'' He says. Completely heart-broken Kageyama kept running. This was Kageyama`s last mistake.

 

'Those ocean eyes..'

 

As of now, Kageyama Tobio has been missing for 6 months. No clues have been found.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sup dudes' okay i don't ship Kageyama and Tsuki but its just a fic, pls don't bully (especially u @ lexi}


End file.
